AMETHYST STONE
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Perjuagan cinta Naruto melawan semua rintangan. Sebuah rencana untuk menggagalkan lamaran Naruto
1. Naruto,s Plan

Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto

[Kemungkinan ooc, typo,dll]

[Romance, T]

 **NARUTO,S PLAN**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto menatap cermin memeriksa bayangan dirinya, tentu saja itu bukan dirinya yang biasa. Kebiasaannya yang bahkan tidak mandi beberapa hari mulai dia hilangkan. Khusus untuk hari ini dia bahkan menggosok tubuhnya berulang kali dengan sabun beraroma _orange_.

Seberapa kerasnya pun dia menatap cermin, tidak akan membuat wajahnya lebih tampan, rambut kuningnya tidak akan tumbuh dalam sekejap, dan kumis kucingnya tidak akan menghilang. Naruto melirik lagi gambar ayahnya yang menurutnya lebih tampan dari dirinya.

Naruto mulai sadar diri dengan penampilannya, saat keluar rumah dia akan membasuh muka dan memakai wewangian. Sebenarnya dia malu mengakuinya bahwa dia selalu membawa penyegar napas di dalam tas pinggangnya. Tentu saja kita semua tau apa kegunaannya.

Sejak menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Hyuga Hanabi yang diculik oleh Otsutsuki Toneri, Naruto akhirnya menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Hyuga Hinata.

Perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang itu begitu mengejutkannya. Ternyata perasaannya pada Hinata sudah ada sejak lama. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa memahaminya.

Singkatnya hari ini dia akan berkencan dengan Hinata, bukan sekedar kencan biasa. Naruto sudah melakukan ratusan kali simulasi dalam pikiranya bahwa pertama-tama mereka akan jalan-jalan, kemudian makan siang ramen bersama di Ichiraku, kemudian menghabiskan waktu di atas monumen Hokage sambil menikmati pemandangan desa. Rencana yang sempurna.

Naruto memeriksa sekali lagi isi tasnya, memastikan semuanya barang bawaanya lengkap, yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna ungu.

"Yosh." Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

"Semangat." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya.

Tempat pertemuan mereka adalah tempat latihan tim tujuh, pemilihan tempat ini bukan tanpa alasan, mereka terlalu malu ketahuan sedang berkencan.

Naruto trauma setelah semua orang tau bahwa dia dan Hinata berciuman di bawah sinar bulan, selama beberapa hari teman-teman dan warga desa tak henti-hentinya menggoda mereka. Apalagi Hinata yang pemalu, sepanjang hari wajahnya selalu saja merah. Naruto bahkan sudah menyiapkan sanggahan apabila mereka kebetulan berpapasan dengan teman.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata malu-malu menyapa Naruto.

"Oh. Hinata". Naruto buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya berdiri karena bersandar pada batang pohon selama setengah jam.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Ah tidak, aku baru saja sampai," bohong Naruto. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang mereka sepakati dan memantau Naruto dari jauh dengan byakugan.

Mereka jalan bersisian dalam diam, tak ada satu orang pun yang berinisiatif untuk memulai obrolan. Mereka hanya mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain dan saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka hanya akan saling pandang kemudian memalingkan muka dan tersenyum malu.

Kesunyian mereka buyar saat perut Naruto yang kelaparan berbunyi sangat keras. Dalam usahanya untuk tampil sempurna dia lupa memberi sarapan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo. Akan ku traktir ramen Ichiraku."

"Naruto-kun tidak sarapan?"

"Aku sarapan kok, hanya energinya habis saat aku melatih jutsu baru," Naruto berbohong lagi.

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame menyambut pasangan kita ini dengan meriah bahkan memberikan diskon setengah harga untuk pasangan kekasih.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan sama-sama ingin makan ramen," Naruto berkilah.

Ayame tak henti-hentinya berbicara sendiri, tentang betapa serasinya mereka, pasangan teromantis di Konoha, dan sangat beruntung mendapatkan satu sama lain. Naruto dan Hinata menyantap ramen mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan buru-buru meniggalkan kedai sementara Ayame dan ayahnya tersenyum bahagia.

Memandang desa dari ketinggian patung Hokage tidak pernah membutnya bosan, apalagi sekarang dia bersama Hinata, seakan-akan desa dibawah mereka berkali-kali lebih indah. Warna-warni bangunan bagai bunga musim semi. Atap-atap rumah yang mulai berkarat bagai daun maple di musim gugur.

Naruto mengeluarkan kotak berharganya, rasa gugup mulai menyerangnya, keringatnya bercucuran tidak ada hubungannya dengan panas matahari karena sekarang adalah musim dingin. Keberaniannya hilang entah kemana, tenggorokannya kering dan jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan.

"Hi-nata," akhirya suara Naruto terdengar. Hyuga Hinata menoleh mendapati kekasihnya gemetar.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?"

"Hinata maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Perasaan lega Naruto tak terlukiskan seakan batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya sudah hilang.

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang merona, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis menatap mata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu."

Naruto terperanjat dengan wajah konyol.

Batu besar yang tadinya sudah hilang dari hatinya kini kembali dengan wujud yang lebih besar, dijatuhkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi tapi kali ini menimpa kepalanya.

Rambut ungu gelap itu menyembunyikan bibir Hyuga Hinata yang menyeringai.

Tbc


	2. Hiashi,s Plan

Sehari sebelumnya.

Hal yang tak biasa terjadi di kediaman Hyuga mungkin bisa dibilang aneh. Pasalnya Hyuga Hiashi sedang duduk serius dihadapan tamu undangannya dengan tatapan mengancam. Bukan musuh, atau pejabat penting dari desa lain, hanya sekumpulan anak muda yang dengan perintahnya menyuruh segerombolan Hyuga untuk menciduk mereka.

"Jadi paman Hiashi, mengapa kami semua ada disini?" Shikamaru membuka suara.

Beberapa orang pelayan menghidangkan _Kaiseki_ yang dibuat khusus oleh juru masak keluarga bangsawan Hyuga. Sebahagian besar tamu sudah meneteskan air liur.

Hyuga Hiashi menyambut mereka layaknya tamu istimewa, dia bahkan mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Suasana formal dan mewah ini entah mengapa terasa berbahaya, dia sukses mengintimidasi semua orang di sana.

"Jadi langsung saja," kata Hiashi penuh wibawa.

"Hinata putri ku adalah teman dan rekan kalian jadi kalian pasti menginginkan kebahagiannya," lanjut Hiashi seperti melempar tanggung jawab.

"Dia juga masih muda dengan masa depan yang masih terbentang luas".

Sekarang Shikamaru menguap, dia bahkan tidak mau repot menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi paman, apa hubungan kebahagian Hinata dengan kehadiran kami di sini," kata Kiba tidak sabar.

Hiashi berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah. Karena sebentar lagi Hinata akan kembali dari misinya, jadi langsung saja. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin melamar Hinata."

Sebenarnya Hyuga Hiashi ingin memperbaiki perhiasan mendiang istrinya di salah satu toko perhiasan terbaik di Konoha, saat itulah dia mendengar Naruto berkata pada seorang pengrajin bahwa dia akan melamar kekasihnya.

"Ohh," koor semua hadirin.

Terjadi kehebohan di kubu para gadis. Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten bahkan sudah sampai pada pembahasan tentang bulan madu.

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata Shino.

"Naruto memang hebat, penuh dengan semangat masa muda," timpal Rock Lee.

"Tentu," Chouji berbicara dengan mulut penuh, dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hidangan di mejanya.

Namun tiba-tiba bunyi memekakkan telinga itu membuat mereka terkejut, sebuah meja kecil yang malang telah hancur di tangan Hyuga Hiashi.

"Jadi kalian sudah menduga hal ini?", suaranya yang dingin entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Kalian tidak merasa heran?" Lanjut Hiashi.

"Aku sangat yakin, Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata dan begitupun sebaliknya." Sakura meyakinkan calon mertua Naruto.

"Aku bukannya tidak menyetujui, tapi mereka masih terlalu muda." Hiashi tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia belum siap berpisah dari anaknya.

"Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan hanya itu."

"Demi dewa, mereka bahkan baru seminggu menjalin hubungan," kata Hiashi dramatis.

"Kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah," kata Sakura lagi dan seluruh rekan mereka menyetujui. Hiashi tetap tenang walaupun tak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Jadi paman sebenarnya mengapa kami ada di sini?" Kata Ino.

"Besok pemuda Uzumaki itu akan melamar Hinata, sebuah cincin akan terlibat."

"Jadi aku ingin kalian..." Dia menatap tajam satu persatu tamu istimewanya. "Menggagalkan rencana Naruto."

"Lakukan apa saja agar dia tidak bisa memberikan cincin itu."

Gumaman tak setuju menyebar. "Maaf paman kami tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Naruto dan Hinata," Sakura berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Benar," Ino dan Ten-ten sepakat, mereka berdua berdiri menyusul Sakura.

"Saya kira ada masalah penting apa," kata Shikamaru. "Teman-teman ayo kita pulang."

Pergerakan tiba-tiba dari luar ruangan tidak mereka sadari, beberapa orang Hyuga berjalan mengendap tanpa menimbulkan suara, mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan melalui pintu rahasia.

Tak berapa lama selusin Hyuga sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka dengan byakugan aktif, jari mereka terarah pada titik _tenketsu_ siap memutus aliran chakra para tamu. Hyuga Hiasi sedang mengancam mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa kalian, aku hanya meminta bantuan."

"Jadi silahkan duduk kembali," kata Hiasi datar seakan ini bukan apa-apa.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya saling pandang kebingungan. Dia yakin Hyuga Hiasi serius dengan tindakannya. Kalau sebelah kaki mereka berada di luar ruangan, maka mereka akan pulang dengan cidera berat.

"Anda tidak bisa mengancam kami seperti ini," kata Kiba.

"Tuan Hokage pasti akan tau," kata Shino.

Hiasi kembali duduk dengan anggun, menggunakan isyarat tangan agar semua tamu mengikutinya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan menyantap hidangannya."

Kali ini para pelayan menyajikan teh hijau. Wajah-wajah gusar itu hanya memandang makanan mereka tanpa minat. Hanya Chouji dan Lee yang tetap makan dengan ceria.

"Jadi tuan Hokage tidak akan mendengar apapun yang terjadi di ruangan ini."

"Karena aku hanya ingin kalian melihat ini," Hiashi memberikan isyarat pada Ko untuk membagikan setumpuk gulungan pada tamunya.

Shikamaru yang biasanya tak peduli akan apapun kini tidak lagi, matanya melotot memandangi gulungan yang baru saja dibukanya, dengan terpaksa dia menelan ludah "Tidak mungkin."

Kiba yang biasanya banyak bicara kini hanya diam, mencengkram gulungan di tangannya. Shino tak melakukan gerakan apa pun, namun bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

Rock lee bahkan menelan bulat-bulat kudapan mochi yang lumayan besar. Chouji dengan panik memukul-mukul punggung Lee.

Wajah para gadis berubah merah. "Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihat ini", kata mereka kompak.

"Tentu saja," kata Hiashi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Jadi akhirnya kita sepakat?"

Tbc

Cerita ini terinsprasi dari manga DETECTIVE CONAN vol.40 file 1,2,3 karya Aoyama Gosho.

R n R ?


	3. Switch

**Switch**

Daging sapi panggang itu berpindah dengan cepat dari pemanggang ke mulut Chouji, membuat Ino kesal karena dia juga mengincar daging panggangnya. Dan Shikamaru hanya dengan melihat Chouji makan dengan lahap sudah membuatnya kenyang.

Kebiasan berkumpul tim Sepuluh ini tidak berubah sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang ketika mereka membicarakan rencana untuk esok hari bersama semua rekan-rekan mereka.

Sejak Naruto meninggalkan apartemennya mereka bertiga sudah mengintainya dari kejauhan. Menyaksikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang gugup namun terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Lihat dia, bagaimana mungkin kita tega melakukuan ini," kata Ino.

"Kau kira kami mau," kata Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Hyuga pemarah itu tidak bisa membiarkan aku tidur dengan tenang."

"Hmmm," kata Chouji memasukkan segenggam keripik ke dalam mulutnya, dia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk berbicara dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Mereka mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat latihan tim Tujuh. Ino bertambah kesal menyaksikan adegan tatap-tatapan canggung antara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan ini?" tanpa sadar Ino sudah menghancurkan dahan pohon yang lumayan besar. Bagaimana tidak, hubungannya dengan Sai tidak seperti harapannya akan hubungan yang romantis, yang dilakukan Sai hanyalah tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya payah, Ino mengingat lukisan dirinya berada di sebuah padang bunga dengan Sai menggenggam tangannya. Kekasihnya Sai memang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Shikamaru apa kita harus terus mengikuti mereka?" Chouji melihat pada pasangan yang kini menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tidak perlu. Memang kemana lagi Naruto akan pergi untuk menghindari semua orang," Shikamaru menolehkan ke arah pahatan wajah para Hokage.

Bayangan gelap hutan di belakang monumen Hokage menyamarkan keberadaan mereka. Sebuah pengeras suara kecil yang terhubung dengan earphone sudah mereka tempatkan di pahatan kepala Yondaime Hokage. Kini Tim sepuluh hanya harus menunggu. Hyuga Hiashi menekankan rencana mereka tidak boleh diketahui oleh Naruto dan Hinata, jadi harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru yakin, Naruto tidak akan menyadari kehadiran mereka, dia tidak akan berkencan dengan menggunakan _sage mode._

Chouji membangunkan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas, sedangkan Ino tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tentang semua hal.

"Mereka datang," Chouji mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aba-aba dan lakukan seperti rencana," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap dan menggosok matanya. Ketiganya kini mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Lihat si Bodoh itu, tubuhnya sampai gemetar."

"Kasihan Naruto," kata Chouji.

"Itukah cincinnya, di dalam kotak itu?"

"Fokus, kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka," Shikamaru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, menyuruh mereka diam.

Suasana kembali tenang, dari kejauhan mereka melihat Naruto mendekati Hinata yang memandang kearah desa.

 _"Hi-nata."_

"Ino. Sekarang," perintah Shikamaru.

Ino mengambil posisi siap, ujung-ujung jarinya bertemu di depan dadanya, terarah pada Hinata.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Tubuh Ino terjatuh dalam dekapan Chouji, jiwanya berpindah, meninggalkan raganya, menuju tubuh Hyuga Hinata di atas pahatan Yondaime Hokage.

"Hi-nata," akhirnya suara Naruto terdengar. Hyuga Hinata menoleh mendapati kekasihnya gemetar.

 _"Berhasil,"_ Yamanaka Ino berada dalam tubuh Hinata, sedangkan jiwa Hinata tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

 _"Aku harus cepat,"_ Ino teringat pesan Sakura sewaktu mereka di Yakiniku Q, Hinata adalah tipe orang dengan jiwa yang sangat kuat, keteguhan hatinya tak tergoyahkan. Jadi dia tidak bisa terlalu lama di dalam tubuhnya.

Ino memang tidak berniat tinggal lama di tempat yang dipenuhi wajah Naruto dengan berbagai macam ekspresi itu. Naruto yang bersedih, menangis, dan tertawa lepas. Dan yang paling terang dari semuanya, mulanya Ino melihat kupu-kupu yang bercahaya, kemudian wajah Naruto yang malu-malu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan wajahnya berubah serius. Suara Naruto terdengar pelan kemudian dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat bahagia, perasaan Hinata. Ino yakin baru saja menyaksikan pengakuan cinta Naruto. Pemandangan yang sangat langka.

 _"Aku jadi tidak sabar, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman saat aku menceritakakan kejadian ini."_

 _"Aku memang tidak tega melakuakan ini pada Hinata, setelah semua penantian dan pengorbanannya untuk pria bodoh ini, tapi sedikit mengerjai Naruto tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Naruto-kun ada apa?"

"Hinata maukah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Ino melihat kelegaan yang jelas tertera di wajah Naruto. _"Tidak secepat itu Naruto,"_ Hinata yang sebenarya adalah Ino ini menutup wajahnya yang merona, kemudian dia tersenyum sangat manis menatap mata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu".

Ino hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah konyol Naruto, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melotot. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. _"Maaf Naruto, ini adalah perintah calon mertuamu."_

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku memiliki ini?" Ino merebut kotak ungu itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto jatuh berlutut tangannya yang berbalut perban meraih udara kosong. Dia tak mampu menjangkau kotak kecil itu melayang jauh kemudian jatuh disuatu tempat antah berantah. Ino telah melemparkan kotak Naruto ke arah desa.

"Naruto-kun kenapa menangis?" Hinata bingung melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Mengapa?"

Di suatu tempat yang tak terlalu jauh di belakang mereka, Ino terbangun. Jiwanya telah kembali ke raga yang sesungguhnya.

"Kurasa bagian kita sudah selesai," kata Shikamaru. Tim sepuluh menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tbc


	4. Intersection

**Intersection**

Hari masih pagi dan _Rokudaime_ Hokage dengan mata mengantuk atau memang selalu terlihat seperti itu, sedang membaca laporan panjang yang baru saja diterimanya dari Anbu Konoha yang ia tugaskan untuk menyelidiki gembong penjual senjata ninja ilegal.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu dari perang dunia ninja ke empat, perdamaian dunia sudah terwujud, namun masih ada saja sekelompok orang yang mengiginkan kekacauan. Sebagian besar anggota mereka adalah _Missing-nin_. Setelah perang berakhir mereka mengumpulkan beragam senjata berbahaya dari medan perang.

Pembeli senjata ilegal umumnya mereka yang tidak puas akan kebijakan-kebijakan desa mereka tinggal atau orang yang terobsesi akan kekuatan. Setiap transaksi akan dilakukan secara rahasia di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga.

Menurut laporan yang sedang dibacanya, seseorang calon pembeli akan bertemu dengan kurir yang mengantarkan barang pesanan ke Konoha dengan menyamar dan berbaur dengan rombongan pedagang batu mulia dari Iwagakure.

Menurut rumor yang beredar senjata yang akan masuk ke Konoha sangatlah berbahaya, senjata yang bisa menyerap habis chakra seseorang. Penjualnya bahkan memberikan jaminan bahwa senjata tersebut adalah milik klan Otsutsuki entah itu Kaguya atau Toneri Otsutsuki.

Setelah membaca laporannya, Kakashi melihat lagi kearah jam dinding, kemudian menatap kearah pintu masuk kantornya. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tepat untuk misi penyergapan dan pemusnahan senjata Otsutsuki ini. Kemudian ia melirik laci meja kerjanya dengan pandangan rindu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan koloni rayap pada novel Icha-icha _series_ nya.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang, menatap tanpa semangat tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, dan hampir menangis melihat gunungan berkas-berkas yang berbaris hampir menutupi sebagian besar lantai ruang hokage. Nasib si _Copy_ Ninja yang melegenda yang membuat musuh gentar hanya dengan mendengar namanya, sekarang yang dilakukannya hanyalah meng _copy_ lembaran kertas.

"Hokage- _sama,_ anda sudah menghela napas beberapa kali," sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari belakang kursinya.

Lihat, sekarang indranya bahkan sudah tumpul. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Oh. Sasuke, ini misi untuk mu," Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka dan mengamati gambar seorang _missing- nin._

"Jadi senjatanya berbentuk seperti ini?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Lakukan dengan tenang, kemungkinan dia akan muncul di dalam desa dengan wajah yang berbeda," lanjut Kakashi.

Uchiha Sasuke menghormat kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran di udara.

...

Sementara itu di atas monumen Hokage.  
Hinata membulatkan matanya, keningnya berkerut, "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" wajahnya yang bingung menatap Naruto.

"Hinata, kau tidak ingat telah menol..." ucapan Naruto terhenti, sebuah kemungkinan baru melintas dipikirannya, kesempatan kedua.

"Kau tidak ingat aku memberikan sebuah...benda?"

"Benda apa?"

"Lupakan. Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Naruto tertawa hambar.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata tidak ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. _"Apa dia terkena jutsu? atau lamaran ku membuatnya syok dan kehilangan ingatan?"_

Naruto berjalan modar-mandir, tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Hinata. Dia ingin mencari kotaknya sendiri, tanpa mengajak Hinata, betapa memalukannya bila Hinata tau bahwa dia telah kehilangan benda yang sangat berharga di depan matanya sendiri. Tetapi yang lebih penting Hinata tidak boleh mengingat bahwa dirinyalah penyebab kejadian ini.

"Hinata bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berkeliling desa, lihat pemandangan indah ini?" Naruto tak sengaja menunjuk beberapa murid akademi yang susah payah menarik Rock lee untuk mengangkat kakinya yang terbenam tumpukan salju.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, warga desa akan heboh dan murid-murid akademi akan mengikuti kita," Hinata mengenang kencan mereka yang selalu berakhir buruk, gadis-gadis yang histeris meminta foto dan murid akademi akan menyeret Naruto pergi dan memaksanya mengajar Taijutsu.

Dari ketinggian Naruto memandang desa yang dicintainya, warganya yang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, anak-anak yang bermain manusia salju, bahkan ada rombongan pedagang yang nampaknya dari luar desa. Wajahnya kaku menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras, tangannya mengibas seekor serangga yang berdengung menganggu konsentrasinya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hinata ayo ikuti aku," Naruto mengerakkan tangannya membentuk segel.

...

Akamaru mengendus udara dingin, penciumanya yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam setiap misi pelacakan. Hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit dia menuntun tuan dan rekannya, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino ke suatu tempat tak jauh dari Menara hokage untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dengan bau seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

Shino mengangkat telunjuknya, sesaat kemudian seekor serangga hitam mendarat, kemudian dia mengangguk menerima laporan yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto sudah bergerak."

Tbc


	5. The Ring

**The Ring**

Sosok gelap itu tertutup bayangan, kemudian terlihat jari-jari kurus mencengkram dinding batu licin berusaha merangkak naik ke permukaan, seorang wanita pucat berambut panjang keluar dari dalam sebuah sumur tua, pakaiannya acak-acakan dengan lebam berwarna biru di keningnya, ia mendapatkannya saat melongok terlalu jauh dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam sumur dengan wajahnya mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada," katanya bergumam, kemudian diiringi bunyi meletup pelan dia menghilang. Sebuah _bunshin_ dengan tekhnik penyamaran, kebanyakan orang tak akan menyadari dia adalah sebuah dari ratusan bayangan yang tercipta dari _jutsu_ pengganda bayangan milik Uzumaki Naruto yang mencari kotak cincinya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Hinata ayo ikuti aku," Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membentuk segel. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang berbeda, seorang pria paruh baya berwajah sangar yang baru dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hinata ayo, sekarang giliranmu."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Naruto-kun sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kita sedang berkencan, tanpa ada orang yang akan mengenali kita," kata Naruto bangga.

"Naruto-kun bukankah ini konyol, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu saja bukannya-"

Hinata tidak menyadari efek kata-kata yang diucapkannya, pria tua dihadapannya sekarang mengusap tengkuknya, wajah sangarnya merona, dan untuk melengkapi pemandangan aneh ini dia tersenyum lebar menampakkan dua gigi depannya yang ompong. _"Jadi Hinata menyukai wajah ku."_

Hinata berpikir sejenak. _"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kami bisa berkeliling desa dengan tenang, tapi mengapa_ _Naruto ingin menyusuri desa sementara kami sudah berada di tempat yang tepat untuk kencan."_

"Ayolah Hime, memang hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika kita berbaur dengan warga desa."

"Baiklah," Hinata meniru apa yang tadi dilakukan Naruto, dia merubah penampilannya menjadi wanita tua yang pantas bersanding dengan wajah aneh disampingnya.

Pasangan tua itu meninggalkan monumen hokage dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hinata bisakah kau menunggu ku disini?" Naruto menunjuk perutnya yang katanya terasa sakit.

Naruto menghilang di balik pepohonan, mengeluarkan kunai _Hirashin_ kemudian dalam sekejap dia muncul kembali di atas monumen Hokage.

"Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu."

Ratusan _Bunshin_ terbentuk dan kemudian berpencar. "Henge." Tiruan bayangan itu muncul kembali diberbagai tempat di desa dengan wajah dan penampilan yang berbeda. Kemudian Naruto kembali menemui Hinata.

Di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi tak jauh dari Akademi seorang ninja juga menggunakan _henge no jutsu_.

Rock Lee dan Tenten bertemu dengan pasangan tua yang berjalan cepat ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Aku merasa hari ini desa kita sangat ramai. Kau merasa seperti itu Lee?"

"Perilaku mereka juga tidak biasa, aku melihat seorang pemuda merangkak di selokan, ada juga yang berjalan-jalan di sungai padahal cuaca sedingin ini."

"Apanya yang aneh, kita adalah warga Konoha dengan semangat api, jadi tak apa terlalu bersemangat," kata Lee berapi-api.

"Bahkan sekarang aku ingin berlari mengelilingi Konoha."

 _"Lee, Tenten kalian mendengar kami? Apa kalian bertemu pasangan tua."_ kata sebuah suara melalaui _earphone._

"Oh Kiba. Mereka baru saja melewati kami," kata Lee.

 _"Ikuti mereka, itu Naruto dan Hinata."_

"Apa? Baiklah," kata Tenten.

 _"Jangan sampai Naruto melamar lagi, atau Hyuga tua itu akan mempermalukan kita."_

Lee dan Tenten mengambil jalan yang berbeda untuk menjemput senjata rahasia mereka untuk mengacaukan kencan Naruto.

Pria tua itu mengeluarkan syal merahnya, kemudian ia lingkarkan pada leher pasangannya, menikmati waktu santai mereka di sebuah bangku taman.

"Sekarang mungkin belum ada, tapi sebentar lagi pasti aku akan menemukannya."

"Ini tentang apa?"

"Maukah kau menerima cin-" perkataanya terpotong karena tubuh seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba terbang menimpanya, tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang, tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah cincin dari bunga plastik.

"Nar- maksud ku kau tidak apa-apa?" wanita tua itu membantu pasanganya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku paman, kami sedang berlatih. Anda tidak terluka kan?" Konohamaru terus saja meminta maaf.

Udon dan Moegi kemudian muncul, mereka saling serang dengan Rock lee menggunakan _taijutsu_.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian coba tahan ini. Konoha senpuu," Rock lee berutar sangat cepat membentuk pusaran angin kecil menerbangkan debu dan bebatuan kecil yang terlempar kesemua arah.

"Bisakah kalian berlatih di tempat lain?"

"Maaf tapi kami sedang bersemangat" teriak Rock Lee kemudian menerjang ketiga bocah malang yang kemudian terpental jauh di terjang tornado, mereka termakan rayuan Tenten yang berkata mereka akan melihat kehebatan yang mampu mengalahkan Madara Uchiha.

"Selanjutnya Urarenge," Lee sudah melepaskan sebelah beban yang selalu terpasang di tangannya, namun urung karena Tenten sudah mencekik lehernya.

"Kau terlalu menghayati peran mu, bodoh. Kau mau membunuh mereka," Tenten berbisik sadis, menyeret Lee menjauh.

Dari puncak pepehonan beberapa anbu bertopeng mengawasi mereka.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi," pria tua itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Apa yang dipikirkan si Alis tebal."

"Kalau saja Tenten tidak segera datang kita semua bisa cedera, dan penyamaran kita akan sia-sia."

"Jadi kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya," kata si wanita.

Bayangan berkelebat cepat kemudian beberapa orang berseragam muncul dibelakang pasangan itu, katana sudah menempel dileher mereka.

"Dimana cincin itu?"

"Mengapa Anbu menginginkan cincin ku-ttebayo?"

Tbc


End file.
